wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rekkan Remor
Rekkan Remor was a Dramer warrior mage from the Autumn Era, who led the Dramer people to safety during The Red War. Early Life Rekkan Remor was born on the 310th day of the 190th Year of the Autumn Era. His parents were Pato Tanto (Mother) and Jurtan Remor (Father). His mother was a librarian in the Great Library of Haven, which was destroyed during The Red War, and his father a Commander in the Dramer Army. While his mother wanted both him and his father far away from war, Rekkan was always an adventurous youth, and dreamed of exploring far off lands, and learning about different cultures. During his youth, he learned how to operate watercraft, and was an experienced navigator. Personality Rekkan was described by his companions as a strong personality, a leader, and extremely selfless. While it was clear he was after glory, his actions were always good, if for wrong reasons, and he would always put what was right ahead of what he wanted. Rekkan's personality is illustrated through the book "The Red War - A Dramer Account". He is portrayed as jovial in the beginning, but as the book progresses, the war sobers his personality, to become the war hero the Dramer remember. Crucially, he is not portrayed as a hero in the book - often reluctant at times to do what is right, instead of what he wants to do. Professional Life Rekkan was originally employed as a sailor on trade ships going in and out of Haven. His journey's took him from Usareik to Thyros, and everywhere in between. He always came home, however, preferring the company of other Dramer to any other race. Wanting to stay home, he signed up under the Command of his father in the Dramer Army. While he excelled at being a soldier, he wasn't good at taking orders, and were it not for his father seeing his potential, he would have been drummed out. He eventually rose to through the ranks to become an officer, and later a special operative. During the Red War During The Red War he was sent to the frontlines of the battle. Time and time again, he saw Dramer forces beaten back by the Jarvah, and grew increasingly battle weary. While he was decorated as a hero time and time again for fighting an impossible fight, he could not stem the tide of the Jarvah. During the battle for Haven, he saw the Great Library burning, and decided enough was enough. Having seen his race slaughtered and enslaved, he deserted, leading a force of 100 men to evacuate as many Dramer from the island as possible. Reaching the village of Havok, he sailed three boats, filled with 2,000 Dramer, and his original force of 100 men, to the island of Rekkan, which is later named after him. Having a brief respite from the attack of the Jarvah, they built a settlement inside the volcanic crater, thinking themselves safe, but Rekkan knew that they would never be safe until they stopped the Jarvah. They built a gateway into the mountain that would only open to a Dramer using their shapeshifting ability. When the Jarvah finally attacked, the Dragon War began. The 100 Dramer Warriors left used the landscape of Rekkan, especially the Narrowing, to their advantage, forcing them into a choke-point, where their magic, traps and technology would be most effective. When the battle began to turn, Rekkan was filled with a rage that he could not contain. His family, his love, and his life destroyed, he transformed into a Dragon. For a brief moment, both armies stopped the fight, gazing upon the first ever Dragon Warrior. Then Rekkan began to destroy, consume and burn the Jarvah army alive. Once the threat had past, Rekkan took watch on a small inlet over the Narrowing, where, consumed by the transformation, he turned to stone, and still stands watch over the entrance to the Narrowing. Category:Notable People